The Silver Lining
The Southern Cross (Second Floor) ---- The second floor of the Southern Cross is a fairly conventional affair consisting of a wide wooden landing that leads into one of the various private rooms that the tavern offers to people that wish to live in a somewhat unconventional home rather than a town house. Clear-glass windows rest at either end of the hallway, overlooking the street below, while the occasional explosion or haunting musical chime can sometimes be heard from behind the often locked and triple-reinforced door of the Tavern's owner, one Garrett Hawklight, a somewhat eccentric mage. Looked away in one of the multitude of rooms, a group of friends have gathered to tend to wounds and speak of brighter days. The silver lining is that of whispers of a bedside wedding. ---- Griedan steps aside from the stairway as Meian and Milora start to walk towards it, an eyebrow raised at the young mage, but he says nothing. Eventually, his gaze flicks away towards Adrianna and Celeste. "Crowded." he mutters, and sighs. "'Ow is Taran?" he asks. "I will do what I can," Blackfox replies to Adrianna, looking back to Celeste, "Let me know what it is you need, aye? And good eve, Griedan." "I would love a new arm," Celeste says to Blackfox with a wink and allowing Adrianna to work, unhindered. Her attention returns to the door at another familiar voice. "Griedan, were you able to find them?" Adrianna stops what she's doing to look up at Griedan a smile on her her lips, "Ye're alright?" she asks, "Nothin' attacked ye or anything?" her eyes look him over carefully as she asks. She does not however drop the needle or move from her place by Celeste. Griedan nods his head to Blackfox and sighs as he manages to catch his breath. "Good evenin' Blackfox. 'S nice t' see yeh. Wishin' what that I could say that 'bout e'erehbodeh." he says, turning a glare down at the stairs the duchess and freelander mage had just gone. He turns to Celeste and bows in her direction before extending his right hand and opening it up where two silver rings bearing Light's Eye jewels rest, their shape imprinted into his palm. "Those are the ones," Celeste says with a touch of pride. "Two of my best pieces of work and I've not been able to engrave them. But I can do so later, with whatever you wish. You'd only have to tell me what you want them to say." She casts a wary look to Adrianna, teasing at the sight of needle. Griedan nods his head and holds tightly onto the rings. "I canna thank yeh 'nough, meh ladeh." he says and turns a smile on Adrianna. "Aye, love. I'm alright. Guessin' what that... we're d'layed 'gain, but there's more 'portant thin's afoot, aye." He sighs heavily. "I jus' wan' t' see it done and we dunna 'ave to... preten' what that yeh're not startin' t' grow a bump in yer belleh." Adrianna nods and looks to Celeste, "Do we have to do it in the chapel and all?" she asks as she looks back to her work continuing on carefully as she speaks, "Could we do it here maybe?" "Yes, we could do it here," Celeste looks over to the resting Taran. "And I believe it may be easier on your brother this way. He's not wish to miss it and we can wake him." Griedan looks around the room and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess what that anawhere would do. Jus' seems what that 'twould b' a bit crowded, aye." He turns a smile at Adrianna. "I wish what that I could give yeh th' weddin' yeh d'serve, all big an' fanceh." Adrianna nods and smiles at Celeste's answer, her hands finishing the stitching and quickly with practiced hand bandaging her up. "Thank ye," she says softly before looking to Taran, "Aye, I be afraid to move him far," she says. "Here might be best." She stands once the bandages are tied tightly and wraps her arms around the stone mason, "Aye, love, we can do that later. Lady Celeste said 'twould be alright." "We can have it at Night's Edge when it reopens," offer Celeste while lowering the gambeson. She leans up to give a gentle nudge to Taran. "It's time," she says in a lowered tone before rising. Griedan looks down at the slumbering Taran and grimmaces. "I... I wunner ifn 'e alreadeh knows that we are with child." He turns to Celeste. "'As 'e mentioned it t' yeh?" he asks. "Maybeh best t' tell 'im now while 'e doesna 'ave th' strength t' try t' kill me fer it." Adrianna frowns and shakes her head, "I don't think he will kill ye, love," she says. "Things'll be just fine." She looks over to Celeste and then as if suddenly remembering she takes her cloak off and lays it across a chair. "What do ye need us to do?" she asks. "Stand next to one another," Celeste remarks and gives another gentle nudge to wake the bard. His eyes fluttering open and barely lucid to the events. "We are going to have the wedding here," explains the Mikin and turns back to the couple. "You will each need a ring." A wave of her good hand from Griedan to Adrianna. Griedan hands one of the rings over to Adrianna, and smiles as he steps beside her in front of Celeste. Atleast their clothes are right. Adrianna in her wedding gown and Griedan in his sharp, brilliantly polished banded mail. He takes a deep breath and nods his head. "I am readeh." he says. Adrianna looks up to Griedan as he hands her the ring. She too nods, "I also," she says softly a smile coming to her lips as she gazes up at him lovingly. Celeste clears her throat, and gives a tug to the sling. "Marriage is a commitment, /the/ one commitment that one can give to another that cannot be sundered so easily. It's the melding of two lives into one journey and no longer will either of you travel alone, but forever have the other to consider. It should be forged in love and the Light." She turns her head to Griedan. "Do you wish to present your own vows, Master Stonehammer? If not, there are those that can be provided." Griedan rubs at the darkly tanned skin at the back of his neck. "Well... I'm n' poet er anathin'. But... I can give it a try, aye. Jus' say what comes t' th' 'eart, aye." Taking a deep breath, he grasps one of Adrianna's hands in his own, engulfing it. "Th' firs' time I met yeh, 'twas yer beau'eh what struck me. Bright eyes, fair skin, dark 'air. Yeh were an' are a vision. But standin' 'ere 'fore me t'day, in yer green, With yer eyes alight with love. Yeh are far more a vision than back then, grown more beau'fu. What brings such feelin's t' meh 'eart that I canna b'gin t' d'scribe. I grew t' love yeh more an' more with e'ereh time I saw yeh. An' now 'ere w' are, readeh t' b' wed an' readeh t' b'gin a fam'leh o' our own. Adrianna, Stone'ammer, yeh are meh vereh soul in meh chest. An' I couldna ana more 'magine life without yeh, than life without th' sun. I willna b' perfect, an' I know neither will yeh. "And you, Adrianna," Celeste asks softly as the mason finishes. "Have you your own vows that you would wish to share?" Adrianna smiles brightly up at Griedan as he speaks, her complexion practiacally glowing, "Oh, love, that was as beautiful as any poet," she says softly. She looks to Celeste and nods, "Griedan, love, I love ye with all my heart. 'Twas yer charm and yer manners which first attracted me to ye, the way ye spoke so kindly to me, took me under yer wing and helped though ye didn't know me. There was more though, something which drew me to ye. 'Tis a once in a lifetime chance to find yer soulmate, and some never do. 'Twas this which drew me to ye. I didn't know it at first, but I know it now. We be two halves two souls meant to be together. I couldn't imagine life without ye, wouldn't want to raise a family with anybody else. I love ye forever, and promise through thick an' thin and good an' bad to love ye and cherish ye for all eternity." Celeste smiles proudly to the couple and nods to the ring inAdrianna's hand. "In the Light, there is a great many symbols and each holds a specific meaning. A sunburst to explain its brilliance. And even as the rings you both hold now, there is no end or beginning. But a complete circle that has no end, just as the love you share for one "Griedan, I would ask that you repeat after me, a promise... if you will. I, your name, promise to cherish, honor and support you, Adrianna, throughout the end of my days," replies Celeste. Griedan smiles at Adrianna, wiping a bit of moisture from his eyes. "Yeh say it far be'er what than I e'er could, Love." he says, holding the ring in his hand. He nods to Celeste and looks into Adrianna's eyes. "I, Griedan, promise t' cherish, 'onor, and s'port yeh, Adrianna, throughout th' en' o' meh days." "Now you, Adrianna," Celeste prompts of the healer. "I, your name, promise to cherish, honor and support you, Griedan, throughout the end of my days." She offers and looks down to the quiet bard. Adrianna smiles and looks up at Griedan, her eyes only for him, "I, Adrianna, promise to cherish honor and support you, Griedan, throughout the end of my days," she says softly. While the lovebirds have eyes only for each other, Taran quietly shifts his attention to Celeste. Just...for a little bit. "Now as I said before of the rings, they should signify your love. A physical reminder of the promise that you have offered to one another this night," explains Celeste, smiling proudly at the couple. "As you slide this ring home. And it's the third finger of the left hand," she offers an amused aside to the mason and healer. "Be reminded that from this day forth, your hearts are joined in a way that no one can take away." As the rings are exchanged offers in higher voice. "By the power granted by the Ordinators and the Light, I pronounce you man and wife... you may kiss the bride." Adrianna looks down to Griedan's hand and slides the ring on the indicated finger, and looking back up to him, her eyes close as she leans in to kiss him. Griedan slips the ring onto Adrianna's finger until it contacts the one he'd given her when he proposed marriage. Smiling, he returns the very long, deep kiss. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs